


Nippy

by hanyoYokai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fandom Secret Santa 2019, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyoYokai/pseuds/hanyoYokai
Summary: "Forgive me...but I'm a mess." She whispered against his ear after from what had been a long silence.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nippy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papayamist on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=papayamist+on+Tumblr).



It was a cold, moonless night. The sky was dark and low; the air so chilled it hurt to breathe. Already the ground was laid white with frost, and any water that had been liquid under the winter sun had become ice. Everywhere there was a mass of frozen green plants. The local wooden litter, thick with a layer of freeze-dried grass, and the stalks were thin and curled up, bristling with tiny white sharp thorns. The icy meadows closed uptight, and there were piles of snow on the ground.

That morning, the woods had an ominous fragile silence. There was a shriek from the trees that was a branch twisting under the sheer weight of ice. The cold licked at Kagome's face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth, she wrapped her haiku around herself tighter.

She sighed out of frustration, and, for the first time in a long time, she missed the heater back in her era. She'd have to do without the cozy and warm winter warmth she had growing up.

She opened her eyes for a moment, looking at the wooden ceiling before her, blinking the sleep away. She has been here for two years, living here with Inuyasha, and she still has trouble with the winter months. It's something she never had to deal with before. Yet, here she is, sleeping on the bed that she felt loved by, next to the man she loved that kept her warm.

She was almost asleep when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Inuyasha laying next to her. Her expression softened, feeling a blush grow as she gently brushed his hair from his face.

Inuyasha's sleeping face, he's so peaceful.

He usually sleeps hard like this the morning after the new moon. She decided that she wasn't going to wake him; he doesn't get to sleep in that much. With that thought, she slid closer to him, kissing his forehead.

She looked around the room, seeing a pot with water by the small fire in the middle of their home. Her expression softened as she started to move towards it, putting it on the fire to boil. Preparing tea made her feel domestic, like a cute housewife; this, though, caused her to blush as she realized that Inuyasha and Kagome had been married for months now.

A glint caused her to snap out of her blushing frenzy. At the left of the fire stood a small round table, and upon it, their cups; her wooden box of teas leaves. She took an empty seat and placed her little box in her lap. Within the box, was a swirling golden glaze sat the hues of the tea, every shade of green and gold she adored, blending so perfectly. The color was the most perfect of colors for winter; it had a light sweetness, like amber. She loved the bright colors the leaves had.

She grabbed the mixture and looked at it, pulling it out. Her eyes and hands glided across her favorite teacup and put it inside, adding the hot water and waited for a moment before she began to drink.

The feel of hot tea excited her, and she began to twitch and smile as she felt the warmth from her mug against her hands. It was a cold day, iced as it was, and the temperature difference was enough to make her skin into a thin layer of frost.

After several minutes, she wonders to the door, tea in hand. Kagome peeked out the straw curtain to the glacier dawn, looking at the snow, but flinches, forcing it closed as the cold spread across the wooden floor.

"Ahhh!" She clamps her hand over her mouth, hoping that she didn't wake Inuyasha as warm tea seeped into her haiku, soaking her chest. The crisp air was stealing the heat from her as it touched the wet fabric. She sat the cup down, then pulled the sash and popped it into her mouth, trying to use the remaining material to dry herself off. Kagome found herself wondering what Inuyasha would think of her if he saw like this.

She stopped suddenly, feeling eyes watching her and a presence behind her. Then, like the cold wind that crept under her haiku, Inuyasha's hand moves around her middle, cold, and rough.

Where were you headed?" Inuyasha's voice sounded low, his hot breath puffed against her ears, sending shivers colder than the air down her body.

"I-Inu!" Kagome's head snapped up, and she stepped back, startled and confused. She tried to turn around, but his arms prevented her from moving, pinning her against him and the wall. There was a moment of silence as she stared at the wall, her cheeks pink as a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her pale skin.

"I-I need to change." Inuyasha ignored her protest, moving close enough for her to feel his body through her haiku, hands dropping at his side. He hears her breathing become deeper; her posture alters, yet she stays close. Starting at her knees, he lets his hands touch gently, slowly moving them up to her waist and then pausing for her reaction.

He was her drug. One touch and her intoxication were instant. Whatever he wanted to do is what they'll do, and there isn't a thing she can do to stop him - not that she'd want to. His scent sends her into a heady trance, one that won't end until their bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.

He never took his eyes from her as the time between them passes, and the next one after that. It isn't long, but as Kagome waits, she learns to enjoy the suspension. His hand raises to her chest from behind her, his fingers feeling the thin fabric, sliding around her nipples and squeezing them gently. His claws scraped against her them, causing Kagome to moan loudly. Her body begins to shake, her eyes open wide, her face flushing. She could feel it start to grow, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as it stretched out from her swollen nipple.

She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, then the tender brush of lips. They are burning as they make contact with her. His hand runs gently down her chest, as the kisses become harder and more urgent, leaving marks against her body. Another hand slides around her waist and pulls her close to his pine-scented body.

He pressed lingering kisses against everything else he can reach. Kagome's jaw, neck, cheeks, it's all fair game. His breath is curling against her skin just beneath her ear as her hands curled tightly into her haiku.

He knows soon her playful resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, her hands will start to do his bidding. They will tangle in his hair as her head swims; all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both know it's just a matter of time before it happens.

"Inuyasha," It's Kagome that moves in first, turning around towards him, feeling no resistance from Inuyasha as he needed no more invitation. They kiss, savoring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion.

She could feel his lips on her neck again, and she leaned her head back against the wall. She felt a warm tongue run along the curve of her breast, her body shaking with desire. Kagome couldn't help herself and moved her hips against him, pressing into his body. She felt the heat of his mouth on the top of her breasts, then his lips on her nipple. They ached with an excitement that seemed to run through her, causing her body to twitch involuntarily.

His arms wrap around her back, and in one gentle pull, their skin touched. She placed her hand in his hair, how she loves the softness, watching it tumble as she releases it. Then one of his hand moves down her hip, squeezing the muscle there, making her laugh as his claws tickled her.

With a laugh, Inuyasha lifts Kagome, carrying her toward their bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the futon. They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Kagome, unaware of his plans for her, moved her hair away from her neck, staring up at him. She knew what she wanted him to do, she had been longing for his touch all morning, and he was here, ready to fulfill all her desires.

Her insides craved his touch. She wanted him. As soon as she felt his teeth on her neck, she lost all rational thought. Kagome felt consumed at the thought of him, and she was showing their ever-growing love for each other. She was amazed at how one touch of his fangs could hitch her breath.

She reached down and ran her fingers over her clit. It was dripping wet and ached as she pressed against her hand. She rubbed her palm up and down over her wet folds, using her thumb to roll the head of her clit between her thumb and index finger. With a few fingers slowly working it, she added a third, then another. Her fingers worked in unison, with her thumb moving back and forth.

Inuyasha pulled her hand from between her legs, bringing her fingers to his lips. She could feel his tongue tease her gently, pulling it to his lips before lapping at it. A smile crept up his lips as she could see a lustful fascination in his face.

With his tongue coated in the sticky sweat of her clit, Inuyasha could feel his erection pushing forward. His cravings to eat her was driving him over the edge, and with no time to waste, he pressed against her lips, kissing her hard as he tried to imagine what it would feel like to take her fully.

He yanked her haiku opened, exposing her wet skin to the cold air. Something is disarming about seeing Kagome naked. There's a vulnerability in her eyes that he couldn't resist. Inuyasha's eyes travel from her face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without her bra, they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and molded to her form. He doesn't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she is to him. It's her eyes he wants to see, and his hands can tell him the rest.

"You know I love this. Heh, heh..." Inuyasha bit his nails down to the skin at the tip of his middle and index finger, grinning wickedly. His cheeks were flushed red, his pupils were full, and his nose almost twitched delicately, all in an instant. He did not waste any time.

She felt his hand enter from below, their tongues entwined in a kiss, changing her breathing with every thrust of his fingers, hearing her moans timed to his hand. Then all at once he stops and kisses from her breasts to her stomach, his hands light; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching her reaction, feeling how her legs jerk, her body writhe. He wants her to beg for it, and she just let out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds he's on her again, licking her clit, just long enough to intoxicate her mind before stopping again. If it's begging he wants, he's going to have to stop long enough for her brain to start working first.

Desperate, she feels him sliding two fingers inside her again with his mouth, and even without thinking, she tries to push back against him as much as possible. She whimpers again, his fingers so fast that she can barely stop them, and he drives them deep inside her until it's almost too much.

Her eyes light up with bliss, and her toes curl up on their futon. He raises his head just a few inches from her, and his mouth close to her ear.

"Mmm, what a lewd face," He whispered, pulling back and placing his hand against her cheek, his thumb brushing against her lower lip. When he's finished, she threw herself against him, her face pressed against his chest, and begs for more as she pulls open his haiku. He can't say no. He doesn't think he could either. He bends down and kisses her softly on the lips, his tongue running down her mouth. Not for long though, he wants to take her completely, inside and out, and everything about her, she would ever want to be, it would occupy him.

When she's calm, she curls her fingers around his cock, and presses her lips against it, tightening them into a gentle kiss that drives him wild. With a moan, she leans down to lick at his balls, working them with the tip of her tongue. Her lips surround them, and he can feel her breath on the head.

Before he can say anything, she kisses down the shaft and back to the head, repeatedly, giving a series of licks. She wraps her lips around the head, twisting it, tucking it inside her mouth and thrusting her mouth back and forth, in and out, sucking the very edge of his cock as she longs for his release. Her slobbering mouth fills with her spit, and she moans, her mouth gaping wide as her tongue glides against him.

"Kagome," he panted out, shoving his cock into her mouth, grabbing her head between his hands. He does this all the time with her when he was starting to get close. She begins to suck harder, eyes fixed on his cock as she presses her lips tightly around it. He reaches up to rub her ass cheek as she takes his load deep into her mouth, slurping into it, moaning the whole way as she sucks it out.

Fuck, he wanted to fuck her.

Kagome gets up, slowly, that beautiful, delicious smile on her face. She raised her hand, rubbing one of his ears with her fingers as her tongue darted into his other ear; he pants with a ragged, desperate noise. He pulls her hair, trying to control himself, but instead, he just slides his tongue deep into her mouth, and she moans, bucking and grinding against him, bringing herself to the edge.

Frantic, she stops, she doesn't think she's ever acted like this before. She knows, though, is that Inuyasha is willing to do it with her. She doesn't want to end this. She wants him to give it to her deep. Her eyes see him, and she wants to kiss his lips, but she's too embarrassed to touch him.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" Inuyasha puffed into her ear, licking the sensitive skin there. Desperately trying to make her beg and plead.

"Y-yes," Inuyasha can't hold back his laughter as he continues licking down her skin, pausing for a moment before devouring her neck and breasts, proceeding to lick and suck each one as he nips them with his fang.

"Ahhhh! Yeah, right there! Ahhhh!" She sounds orgasmic as she responds, moaning as she felt the gentle scrape of his fangs. Her fingers fly to his ears again, rubbing them frantically.

Inuyasha lifts her, then gently pulled her hips down to his lap. He reaches between her legs, positioning his cock under her. His eyes watch the front of her thighs, and he flings the tip of his cock right over it, stroking her bare legs, her thighs are so smooth, and she has a small tinge of red on her thighs from where his claws had drugged.

"It's okay, I'll go slow," Inuyasha breathes slowly, pushing her down for his cock to meet the lips of her entrance. His cock was twitching faster and harder as he pushes himself deeper into her, stretching her.

"I love you." Inuyasha doesn't mean to be coy, but there was something on how she said it that took his breath away. He dips his head in the nook of her neck as his body began to shake as he moans softly with her, being devoured by pure bliss.

Kagome's hands gently wrap around his neck, tightly holding on as the rhythm of his breathing combined with his hard thrusts, taking advantage of the friction between their bodies. He can feel his pulse growing faster with every movement, as he continues to drive inside Kagome. With each thrust, her body spasms harder and faster against him, her hips bouncing as he continues to thrust in a steady rhythm that engulfs her insides.

All at once, she becomes aware of their proximity, and she becomes flooded with desire. The way her breath is more complicated and faster around him, making her chest heave and her hips slosh in time with his action. Her lips begin to reach his, and she wants them to be together now.

He scoops her up and kisses her slightly before ramming into her harder and harder, bringing her aching pussy to a nearly unbearable level. He moans into her neck, the strange sense of satisfaction makes her body begin to turn on her, and she catches a glimpse of their shadows, created by the fire, reenacting their movements.

She feels his hands grip her shoulders, burying himself deeper in her before they move to her face. He kisses her, and her hands work themselves up to grasp his hair, pulling him close. She couldn't help but writhe against his lips when his tongue pressed against hers.

"Inuyasha," She whispers, and he lets out a light moan of his own. It doesn't take her long to climax, the effects of his full, warm lips drowning her, just a fraction of a second after he comes inside of her left her moaning.

Inuyasha runs his hands through her hair, stroking her shoulder for a few moments before he laid her down with him. He nuzzled his face into her chest, resting there.

"Inu! -" Kagome blushed, but all she could think about is how her nipples are starting to ache. She found herself nuzzling closer to him. It was at that moment that Kagome realized that she like it when his arm felt down on her body. She let out a soft moan that ended in a slow giggle, as he began lightly grazing her soft breast while pecking it with his sharpened thumb. The tip of Kagome's tongue went between her lips, and it was then that she realized something. As much as she wanted to push him off, she couldn't help it; she needed him. For a little while, it was bliss.

"You're mine," He whispered. The sound of her breathing had him relaxed. Then his breathing slowed, softly, like moving water. There was no wind. It was a quiet air of pure purest white, and it felt soothing. He spent the time inhaling her scent and caressing her, her movements. Kagome's warm breath on his ears did not stir him. And when her hands moved from his arms to his torso she pressed gently, stroking his back. Her smooth fingers were sensitive and soft.

She didn't reply, only let out a long unsteady breath, then pressed her lips in his hair, wrapping her arms around him. They sat there, nothing moving, breathing quietly for a few minutes until Kagome let out a shaky response.

"Forgive me...but I'm a mess." She whispered against his ear after from what had been a long silence. He could feel her hands slowly smoothing the wrinkles out of his hair. He hummed a silent smile while his heart pounded in his chest.

"Yes, I know. I like it." Inuyasha's voice was soft as he smiled, lifting his face to her, cupping her face in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, lazy and warm.

She looked at him with a dreamy expression on her face. Then she pulled him into her chest; Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at the sensation.

Now it was her turn to keep him warm.


End file.
